


Time To Love, Time To Die

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Love and death are intertwined.  Far more so than Carly realized until both stared her in the face.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 6





	Time To Love, Time To Die

**Title:** Time To Love, Time to Die  
 **Characaters:** Carly, Aslla piscu|| **Ship:** Carly x Jack  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Angst, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO soulmates, B13, 1,000 words; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #25, tears  
 **Notes:** This is a soulmate AU where the time your soulmate dies is on your wrist.  
 **Summary:** Love and death are intertwined. Far more so than Carly realized until both stared her in the face.

* * *

Carly fell. 

She could feel herself falling, the wind rushing through her hair, the ground so hard and racing up so fast, too fast, and yet not fast at all. Falling shouldn’t last forever. It should be over with soon. 

_I don’t want to die. I want to be with Jack._ She knew that he had a soulmate – she’d seen the date written on his arm, in fact, the date that said soulmate would die. 

Having a soulmate could be wonderful, it was said. But at the same time, it could be heartbreaking, because you always knew when they were going to die. Or they knew when you were going to die. No one knew what of. They just knew _when_. 

But – wasn’t there something? Hadn’t there been something? She’d only seen it once but there had been something about the date. Something that caught her attention then, but she’d forgotten it in the rush of everything that followed, especially this duel that led to her falling forever. 

The date – the date that Jack’s soulmate would die – it was today. The time and date inscribed on his arm would be in just another minute or so. 

Her throat closed in fear and rage and more emotions than she knew how to express. _She_ was dying here and now! It was _her_! 

She was Jack’s soulmate. 

She could see the time and date on her own arm. The marks never came with names – you never knew until the time happened. But the time for her soulmate remained at least fifty years in the future. 

Good – very good. Jack would live a long life and probably die of old age. He would survive. 

But she wouldn't. She would never have the chance to be with him, and she wanted that. She wanted everything that was being taken from her. That Divine took from her just because she wanted to know the truth and tell the truth. 

Carly didn’t register it when she hit the ground. Every bit of her attention was taken up with rage at the fact she was dying and she’d just figured out that she was Jack’s soulmate and none of this was fair in the slightest. 

But the pain dragged her mind away from that. She couldn't see much anymore. Everything seemed to wrap around her in a thick wad of cotton she couldn’t see through. Her back throbbed. Her arms and legs didn’t – couldn’t – move. Every breath she took hurt her chest and she couldn’t take very many of the. 

She was dying and being slow about it, too. 

**Hello, little one.** A voice whispered softly in her mind. **You are not dying. You are dead.**

Carly wanted to be confused. But the voice spoke the truth. Already she couldn’t see or hear anything. Just that single voice, twining around in her mind. 

“Are you an angel?” She knew that she didn’t speak the words with her mouth. But it was what she wanted to know and so the words were spoken. 

**I am better than an angel. I am a God. I am Aslla Piscu. I am _your_ God: if you wish.**

Perhaps her confusion made itself plain regardless. The voice kept on speaking. **You don’t want to be dead. You want to live – to be with the one that you love. Your chosen mate. The one that I chose for you.**

Carly tried to tilt her head. It didn’t move. “You? You made us soulmates?” 

**I did. He will be yours but you must claim him. This is what you want, is it not?**

It was. It really was. Carly wanted to live – wanted to feel Jack hold her in his arms, to know that he loved her as she loved him. He’d woven himself into her so easily and he didn’t even know it. He might not even care… 

**You can change that. With my help. I can give the both of you the entire world. If that’s what you want.** She didn’t know if she’d ever wanted anything so much in all of her life. They were soulmates, even if this strange God hadn’t made it happen. But no one knew who branded soulmates with the time of their beloved’s death. They just appeared, and those who had them had to deal with them. She’d really never thought that she’d find her soulmate. Let alone that she might guess at who it was because she died like this. 

**You want vengeance on the one who killed you.**

It wasn’t a question. But it didn’t need to be. Divine’s image rose up in her mind, that smug expression that made her want to screech and claw at him, to destroy all that he’d worked for. 

To kill him, as he’d killed her. 

**Yes. I can do this for you. You will have all that you desire.**

Oh, yes. How could she turn this down? 

“Yes.” 

Power flowed through her, from where she couldn’t tell, but all of the pain washed away and she found a new, far more terrible strength coursing through her limbs. It was time. 

Carly wasn’t sure of how long it had been since she’d fallen. But she stood up and there wasn’t any pain at all. She could tell that she’d fallen from a great height, thanks to the depth of the hole she’d caused when she hit the ground, but that didn’t matter. Nothing but her revenge and her love mattered. 

And her new God. 

On her arm there burned a new mark – the sign of Aslla Piscu, the Hummingbird. The God who would help her gain revenge on Divine and who would bring her together with Jack. There might be some pain – but it wouldn’t hurt as much as dying did, dying knowing that Jack was indeed her true soulmate. 

Well, it might hurt a lot more than that for Divine. But Carly found she didn’t care about that at all. 

She rather hoped it made him scream. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I got sparked for this idea while looking at a list of soulmate AUs and having seen some images of Jack and Carly. It just seemed to fit together so I wrote it.


End file.
